callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouncing Betty
A Bouncing Betty is a land mine featured in Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer In Call of Duty: World at War, it is unlocked at multiplayer level 24. It is given to players using the Bouncing Betty X2 perk. Bouncing Betties are not encountered in the campaign. Bouncing Betties are considered more effective than Claymores (their equivalent in the more modern era) for a number of reasons. They explode through the full 360 degrees and are easier to conceal as they are smaller and have no red lasers. They are also "dug in", even on hard surfaces. Only a glowing yellow rod will appear. Players will often attempt to shoot the glowing rod, which does no damage; the base must be hit for detonation. Bouncing Betties, once placed, remain until triggered, destroyed, or the player who sets them re-spawns. They are triggered by the proximity of enemy players - even in hardcore game modes, friendly players will not set them off by proximity (although they will damage friendly players in hardcore should they explode). They can 'see' through walls, which can be a disadvantage as an enemy safe on the other side of a wall may unwittingly trigger them. Bouncing Betties can be destroyed by damaging the base with any gun or explosive. Bouncing Betties can be particularly useful in area denial, specifically to prevent flanking or to protect an objective. In Search and Destroy they remain even after the player who set them has died, making them very useful for defending a bomb site before (defense) or after the bomb is planted (offense). A good strategy to use while fielding this weapon is to put it just inside the door on right or left, this way the enemy cannot see it unless they have the Bomb Squad perk. Zombies Bouncing Betties are also found in the Zombies maps Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese and can be bought off the wall for 1000 points. Betties come in handy in the higher levels due to their high power, and they are often used to help a group of players camp, as players that are reloading can use them to protect themselves until the reload is complete. They are restored after every round at a rate of two, like grenades. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Bouncing Betties make a single appearance in the campaign level "Loose Ends", when the player walks into a minefield and is ambushed by Makarov's Ultranationalists. To avoid being killed by the mines, one must quickly go prone to dodge the explosion. Call of Duty: Black Ops Bouncing Betties are only available in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the remastered Verrückt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese, available by purchasing the Hardened or Prestige Edition, or through the Rezurrection DLC. They cost, function, and look just like their World at War counterparts. However, in third person, the placing animation is the same as the claymores. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Bouncing Betties return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as lethal equipment in multiplayer. The Bouncing Betty is thrown, and will flash a green light for team-mates, or red for enemies. It uses the same model as the ones in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Loose Ends". Multiplayer Bouncing Betties are unlocked at 2nd Lieutenant III (rank 37) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Multiplayer mode. Unlike Claymores, the Bouncing Betty explodes 360 degrees. Also, Bouncing Betties are much more discreet and harder to spot than Claymores, as the flashing light on them are arguably less noticeable than the two bright red lasers protruding from a claymore. However, these advantages are counterbalanced by the fact that Bouncing Betties have a much smaller kill radius than their Claymore counter-part and take much more time to detonate, as the Betties need to bounce in the air before exploding. This gives ample time for opponents to avoid it by cutting a corner and is rendered near useless against Stalker Pro users as they walk by. Players can also avoid a triggered Bouncing Betty by quickly going prone, avoiding the explosion in the process. The player can also crouch but will get badly hurt. Players can even completely avoid a Bouncing Betty by simply going prone and crawling past it. Gallery File:CoD3_Mine.jpg|A Betty in Call of Duty 3. File:BouncingBetty.jpeg|A Betty in the ground in Call of Duty: World at War. File:BouncingBettyiPod.png|Placing a Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. File:Bo-bouncing-betty.png|The Bouncing Betty icon on the HUD in Call of Duty: Black Ops. MW3 Tripmine 2.jpg|The Bouncing Betty in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. File:MW3_Bouncing_betty.png|The Bouncing Betty as seen in Create-A-Class. Mw3-Bouncingbetty-IC.jpg|Bouncing Betty on top of a Riot Shield. Bouncing Betty detonation MW3.jpg|Bouncing Betty detonating. Mw3-Bouncingbetty-GIGN.jpg|A Bouncing Betty bring triggered. Bouncing Betty For sales.jpg|Bouncing Betty planted in an unusual spot, in map Arkaden. Video Video:Bouncing Betty vs. Claymore Call of Duty: Black ops II Gallery BO2 Bouncing Betty 2.png|The BO2 Bouncing Betty spotted in the HUD. Trivia *It is possible to get the Bouncing Betties from the mystery box on the iPhone version of Nacht Der Untoten. *Bouncing Betties triggered at the end of a round on Search and Destroy result in the whole match freezing for one or two seconds. *In First Person, the player holds the Bouncing Betty with one hand; in Third Person, the player holds it with both hands. *On the Wii version, when keeping a ready-to-plant Bouncing Betty in hands and moving, the player's hand model will be deformed depending on the player's move direction. *On the Wii, Bouncing Betties have several differences. These include: a different HUD icon, instead resembling the create a class image, a different killfeed icon, also resembling the create a class image, and different crosshairs, instead showing a dot (only when using Wii Remote + Nunchuk). *It is unknown why the Bouncing Betty is in a Modern Warfare game, when it was really used during World War II, or Call of Duty World At War. References Category:Explosives Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Equipment